Inadvertently Alone
by AnimeAmber
Summary: She is the only one who knew them from the beginning,the only one who didn't give a da#@ about their rules. She's never really let anyone in, until she met him. Vigilante/OC
1. Perfect Day

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my own stuff

/

1Jessica sighed as she shut and locked her door. She changed and flopped down on her bed. She was woken up 2 hours later by her alarm. Jessica rolled her eyes and got out of bed. _Sun's up_. _A little after twelve._ She took a shower and got dressed. _Make breakfast for myself, Leave the work for someone else. _She grabbed her bag and something off her dresser and went out the door once again. Jessica walked down the street; she shifted her bag to her left shoulder. And stuck some thing in her left ear. _People say_.

(3 hours later)

Jessica walked outside. She looked over her paper. _They say that it's just a phase_. There was a big fat F glaring back at her.

_They tell me to act my age. Well I am._ Jessica gave another sigh, than shrugged. _On this perfect day_. Oh well if Mr. O'Rilley couldn't handle what she wrote than tough. _Nothing's standing in my way._ Today was a great day and there was nothing that could change.

_On this perfect d. . . . _Or so Jessica thought. Suddenly there was an explosion. It seemed like it had come from the center of town. 'Great just what I don't need.' Jessica thought grimly as she shoved her paper in her bag, and ran off. When Jessica arrived on the scene, she saw what it was.

(Later)

"You ok?" Flash asked as Jessica stepped off the transport area, looking miffed.

"Yeah I just hate it when my day gets interrupted." Jessica said walking off to her room.

Flash remembered something. He sped after Jessica. "Hey Jessica." He stopped in front of her. "Sups wants to see you."

"Great." Jessica threw her hands in the air. "Where is he?"

"Aaa . . ." Flash pointed up.

Jessica grumbled something about stupid running idiots on the ship as she turned around and walked to an elevator. "Doesn't even know where he is." Jessica pushed a button. _'Jon do you know where Superman is?'_

'_He's on the 36 floor.'_

'_K thanks.' _ Jessica pushed the 36 button. Jessica found Superman in one of the rec rooms looking out the window. "Flash said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. You have to move." Superman said turning around.

Jessica folded her arms. "I didn't think it was a problem."

"Well it is."

"Look I'm not leaving where I live. So you all can just lump it." with the exception of Batman, the founding members especially Superman had been trying to get Jessica to move into the tower. They said it was too dangerous for to be living on earth. Jessica knew what Superman was going to say next.

"Yes but it's too dangerous for you."

"Why?" Jessica unfolded her arms.

"It just is."

"I'm a big girl Sups, and I'm way to young for you." The last part Jessica laughed as she walked out of the room.

"Jessica." Superman called he wasn't done talking to her. But Jessica kept on walking.

"Beam me down Scotty." She told the tech, once she'd gotten to the control room and on the transporter.

Superman reached the control room just as the last of Jessica vanished. "Bring her back please."

The tech tried but couldn't.


	2. All to fimiliar Tune

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters and ideas

Jessica was humming some song she had stuck in her head, minding her own business, as she walked down the sidewalk, when she heard a noise. The noise was all too familiar to her. What was she going to hafta do, change the way she looked in order to get some personal time?

"Jessica." A voice said behind her.

Jessica stopped and rolled her eyes.

"Jessi…"

"I heard you the first time." Jessica growled as she turned around to face Superman. "What do you want now?"

"Did you do have something that mess with the transporter?" Superman asked.

"Yes, I have a way of jamming the transportation signal. And no, I won't disable it. Sometimes I want to live my life ok?" Jessica cocked an eyebrow.

"As a founding member..."

"Blah, blah, blah, blah. Save it." Jessica held up a hand.

"Fine I'll have Jon read your mind and see."

Jessica snorted.

"Don't think I will?" Superman came towards Jessica.

"Leave me alone. I've told you before if you ever try to force me to do some thing I don't want to, I'll use my last resort. I'm warning you and asking you not to make me resort to it." Jessica pleaded.

However Superman didn't listen and kept coming.

"Fine don't say I didn't warn you." Jessica pulled something out of her pocket. It was a necklace with a green rock on it.

Superman stopped and collapsed to his knees.

"I told you." Jessica said sorrowfully. She didn't want to hurt Superman but she wasn't going to be controlled.

Superman put his hand up, but it fell back to the ground.

"Please just leave me alone, this is my life."

"Danger." Superman managed to say.

"What danger? You keep telling me I'm in danger but none of you will tell me what." Jessica sighed. "What danger am I in?"

"Jessica." A voice shouted as two people materialized behind Superman.

Jessica closed her eyes and growled as she clenched her fists. "That's my name, don't wear it out." Jessica opened her eyes and looked at Green Lantern, Wonder Woman standing next to him. "What could you two possible want?" Jessica asked as if she didn't already know.

"Put it away Jessica." Green Lantern commanded.

"No." Jessica said simply.

"I said put it down." Green Lantern's eyes glowed green and he pointed his ring at Jessica.

Jessica looked like she was going to put it away, but than thought better of it.

"Jessica you're hurting Superman. You have to get rid of it." Wonder Woman said.

Jessica looked at Superman as he lay on the ground in pain. Wonder Woman was trying to use guilt to get what she wanted. Jessica knew she was hurting Superman. She knew what she was doing. But she'd warned him, asked him to not to try and make her do something she didn't want to do. Jessica sighed; she reached in her pocket and pulled out something.


	3. Where the Winged Things Are

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the JL or Batman, if I did the world's problems would be solved by them.

_Jessica looked at Superman as he lay on the ground in pain. Wonder Woman was trying to use guilt to get what she wanted. Jessica knew she was hurting Superman. She knew what she was doing. But she'd warned him, asked him to not to try and make her do something she didn't want to do. Jessica sighed; she reached in her pocket and pulled out something. _

Jessica looked at the three and shook her head. Then threw what she had pulled out to the ground, it exploded and smoke surrounded where Jessica had stood and where the three were.

"Where did she go?" Wonder Woman asked coughing and waving her hand in front of her face, trying to clear the smoke away.

"I don't know." Green Lantern said.

Jessica walked down the "driveway", ignoring the bats that flew above her; she ran a hand over the car as she passed it. Jessica stopped about 2 feet from the person sitting in the chair in front of her.

"What did you do now?" Batman asked not turning around from his computer.

Jessica would secretly always wonder how Batman knew these things when he wasn't there.

"It's not like they won't tell you." Jessica sighed.

"So."

Jessica smiled a little. That was something she'd always liked about Batman. He let her tell her side of the story. He didn't wait to hear it from someone else. She knew he would say that it was so he could sort out the facts. But Jessica knew better, so she told him what happened.

At first Batman said nothing, Jessica knew he was thinking. "Why did you use kryptonite? I'm pretty sure if you asked Superman to leave you alo…"

"Tried it." Jessica folded her arms. "And plus this is Superman we're talking about. His will is made of steel too."

Batman raised an eyebrow, Jessica did have a point, once Clark set his mind on something, he did it. Which was one reason Clark and him didn't always get along. Batman tuned back into Jessica, she was going on about something.

"I mean why do I have to live in some dumb old space ship? I have a good happy life right here on tera firma." Jessica raised both eyebrows.

"It's too dangerous." Batman said.

"What's so dangerous?" Jessica threw her arms in the air, she was getting sick and tiered of everyone telling her that and then not explaining.

"This." Batman pressed a button on his computer.

Jessica looked at the screen. She came closer.

"Friend of yours?" Batman asked while watching Jessica's reaction.

"Where'd you get this?" Jessica asked shaking.

"Why?" Batman asked calmly.

"Never mind why. Where did you get this?" Jessica asked.

"Somewhere."

"How recent is this?"

"Why?"

"Stop asking that," Jessica sounded out of breath. "and tell me where you got this." Jessica's voice hitched.

Batman sighed. "Jessy listen…"

"Just answer the damn question." Jessica growled while also sounding like she was still out of breath.

Batman was surprised he'd never heard Jessica curse before. Batman noticed that Jessica wasn't breathing right; she looked like she was being to hyperventilate. "Jessy.." Batman started to say but couldn't because Jessica collapsed to the ground. Batman looked at the screen, than at Jessica, than at the screen and than Jessica again. There was something odd about the way she'd acted. Batman sighed and got up, he wasn't gonna get an answer from her now, he walked over to Jessica and picked her up. Batman or rather Bruce carried Jessica up stairs; he passed Alfred on his way to the third floor stairs.

"Ah I see Miss Jessica will be staying with us again." Alfred said as he watched Batman carry Jessica upstairs to "her room".

TBC


End file.
